A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by sora girlfriend
Summary: So Riku is in love with Sora, and Sora is in love with Riku. Also, Axel is chasing Roxas and Roxas is playing hard to get. Also, Namine and Kairi are together, and Amber might throw in a straight person. Nah. RikuSora, KairiNamine and AkuRoku. Mild smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story! **

**Amber has two in-progress RikuSora stories... And is trying to get people to beta read for... She has way to much free time. **

**This is un-beta'd! D: **

"_Sora," Riku moaned loudly as the brunnette ran his tongue in the creases of his abs, "You're such a tease." _

_The boy didn't respond, just continued to leave hickies anywhere he could. _

"_Goddammit Sor, stop being such a tease!"_

_Sora giggled and suddenly licked Riku's cock from the base to slowly wrap his tongue around the head._

"_FUCK!" Riku moaned loudly and grabbed the brunnette spikes._

_Sora giggled again, with Riku's hard length in his mouth. _

_Riku moaned at the sensation._

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go**_

The sound of his ringtone woke Riku out of his dream. He glanced at the caller ID. Sora. Of course. He looked down at the tent in his pants.

"What, Sora?" Riku groaned into the phone, hoping his "problem" went away.

"Rrriiikkkuuuu!" Sora whined into the phone, "You said you'd pick me up and take me to get coffee! I thought I'd remind you, you need to be here in like thirty minutes or we'll be late!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm up, I'm going Bye."

"Bye Ri!" Sora exclaimed.

The silverette glanced down at the covers to where his erection lay, having gotten harder at the cheery brunnette's voice.

"Fuck, another morning with me and my hand," Riku groaned to himself.

He grabbed a towel and a clean pair of boxers and headed to his bathroom. While he waited for the water to heat up, he brushed his silver locks and wished his problem away. He didn't want to have to do this every morning, it was wrong, what would Sora think? Oh god, he'd probably hate him!

Riku stopped his inner monologue and hopped into his shower. As the water ran down his body, he relaxed and reached towards his shampoo, hoping ignoring IT might make it go away.

He rubbed his shampoo in his hair, then rinsed it out and washed it down the drain.

After he put the conditioner in, he glanced down at his still semi-erect member and flashes of Sora on his knees in his dream came back. This quickly re-awakened his cock to it's fully erect, proud state.

Riku ran a finger over the head and moaned at the sensation. He wrapped his hand around his member and closed his eyes. He imagined Sora was before him and it was the younger boy's hand doing this to him. He slowly sped up, rubbing his hand over the head every few strokes.

He pictured the brunnette on his knees, licking the pre-cum from the tip while he stroked.

"Oh fuck! Sora!" The silverette moaned as he came into his own hand a few strokes after that. He leaned against the wall of his shower for support and watched his cum wash down the drain in his post orgasm bliss.

He got out of the shower to get dressed in the stupid khaki pants, white button down, and stupid blue tie.

**LIKE OH MY GAWD IT'S A DIVIDER!**

Riku pulled up to Sora's house to find him already sitting on his porch, playing with his phone. Sora looked up, flipped his phone closed, and pranced to Riku's car. He delicately placed himself in Riku's front seat and crossed his legs.

"So it's one of those days, huh Sor?" Riku laughed and glanced at Sora's perfectly shaved legs and girls uniform.

"Of course!" (This is why Sora is uke.)

**OH MY GOD SORA NEEDS A PART TOO! (At Sora's house, earlier)**

Sora woke up bright and early and hopped in the shower, careful not to wake his probably grumpy twin.

As he was washing his hair with his kid's strawberry shampoo, he decided to wear the girls uniform to make himself Riku-worthy.

He grabbed his razor and shaving gel and carefully shaved his legs to a smooth loveliness. He some-how managed NOT to cut himself. **(Am I the only one jealous? Maybe? I never can do this...) **

He hopped out of the shower, toweled himself off, and went to put his uniform on.

Once he was done putting his panties, the skirt, and the shirt on, he went into the bathroom to gel up his spikes with his soft gel that didn't get hard, and put on a bit of eyeliner.

"_Perfect!"_ he thought, _"Now I'm Riku-worthy!"_

He grabbed his school bag, his tie, and his phone. Before he waltzed out the door, he went back into their bedroom and woke his twin.

"Grrunnnhhh," Roxas groaned.

**I. Hate. Everything- **

Roxas answered his phone, and snarled into it.

Sora giggled at Roxas' response to the crazy redhead with a crush on him, because he knows Roxas likes him back and is too stubborn to admit it. **(Perhaps I'll make this into a story? Hmm? Let me know!) **

He danced out of the room and towards the door.

**DING! **His phone rang as he got a text. He waited till he got outside, locked the door, and sat on the steps before he checked it.

**Kairi:**

**Sor-chan, don't forget my book! **He hadn't. **Also, JUST FUCKING TELL RIKU YOU LIKE HIM-NO THAT YOU LOVE HIM!**

_**~Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

**To: Kairi**

**Kai, don't worry, I have your book. And I'm ignoring your last statement.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind. **_

Sora flipped his phone closed and waited for the inevitable and most likely quick response.

**DING! **He was right.

**Kairi:**

**SORA! DO IT! **

**And bring me coffee, I'll give you the money.**

_**~Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

**To: Kairi**

**Kai-chan, I'll bring the damn coffee. Just shut up about the other thing.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

He flipped his phone closed and waited on Riku to show up.

**DING! "**_Will she ever shut up?" _Sora thought, _"I love her- in a purely friend way- though."_

**Kairi:**

**Thank you!**

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

Sora was about to shoot off a quick "You're welcome" when he saw Riku pull up. He danced over to Riku's car and hopped in.

**THE SCENE EARLIER (Incase you forgot, because I'm a kind and generous author lady!)**

Riku pulled up to Sora's house to find him already sitting on his porch, playing with his phone. Sora looked up, flipped his phone closed, and pranced to Riku's car. He delicately placed himself in Riku's front seat and crossed his legs.

"So it's one of those days, huh Sor?" Riku laughed and glanced at Sora's perfectly shaved legs and girls uniform.

"Of course!" (This is why Sora is uke.)

Sora flipped his phone opened and shot off his reply to Kairi.

**To: Kairi**

**You're welcome, and Riku is here. I'll see you at school.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

"Lemme guess, Kairi?" Riku said.

"Yuhp. She wants us to get her coffee."

"We can do that. Should we get her a blueberry scone too, as a surprise? She loves those.

"Yeah!"

"_Riku's so kind, and sweet, and thoughtful, and sex- MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING?"_

**DING! **"And there she is again, I bet.

**Kairi **"I was right." Sora said.

**Tell Ri I said hi! **

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

"That was a waste of time." Sora turned to Riku. "Kairi says hi."

Riku laughed. "I'll tell her hi later."

**Later, at school. (Did you really want me to describe the coffee scene? If you'd like, I can. REVIEW and tell me. :)**

"Hera ya go, Kai," Riku said and handed her her coffee and scone.

Kairi pulled out some money and Riku stopped her.

"It's on me!"

"I tried to too Kai, he's being all nice today!" Sora exclaimed and smiled in his bubbly way.

"Also, hi back to you from earlier," Riku smirked.

"Aaand smart-ass Riku is back!" A redhead said as he came up behind Riku and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Riku removed his arm and shot the boy his death glare.

"Hey Axel!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Have you seen Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Not since I woke him up right before you called!"

**Blast of wind-**

"Speak of the devil!" Sora said and flipped his phone open. "ROXAS! Where are you?"

"I saw Ax and am avoiding him." The blond replied.

"Okay, so you're gonna be late cuz you got a late start?" Sora pretended.

"Yeah, tell everyone sorry and not to wait on me."

"Bye, I love you!"

"Love ya too twinsie!" **(A/N: Why not?)**

Sora flipped his phone closed.

"My twinsie is going to be late," He said, sadly, "He apologizes."

A blonde girl came walking up and wrapped her arms around Kairi.

"Hey baby!" Kairi said.

"Hey nami," Sora said.

"Hey namine," Riku said, rather bored.

Axel merely waved, seeming dejected since Roxas said he would be late.

The boys looked away as Kairi and Namine started playing tonsil hockey. **(… They're all gay.)**

Sora giggled as he saw Roxas sneaking by, also in a girl's uniform.

"_Ah, twin telapathy," _he though, _"he does this for Axel. Dork."_

**DING**

**Riku**

**Sor, what are you giggling at?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: Riku**

**A) Roxas isn't really late**

**B) He just sneaked by**

**C) He's wearing a girls uniform.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

Riku responded to his phone (which was apparently on vibrate)

**DING**

**Riku**

**Ah. I saw him too. Do you two have some sort of twin telapathy?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: Riku**

**We do.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

"Hey Sor, you need my to tie your tie?"

"Yeah, thanks Ri."

Riku grabbed the tie from Sora and started to tie it.

"_I love him this close to me," _Sora thoughtful

"_I love being this close to him. He smells so good," _Riku thought.

"We better go inside!" Kairi explained, untwisting herself from Namine.

"Alright," Sora and Riku said in unison. Axel was still pouting, but followed the four anyways.

When the four got inside, Sora and Riku went towards their lockers, Axel headed to class, and Kairi and Namine walked hand in hand to the bathroom to fix each other's make-up.

"Hey twinsie!" Roxas said, and hugged his twin, "Have you seen Axel?" He looked around like he expected him to be hiding behind one of the two, despite being taller and having bright-ass red hair.

"He already went to class, twinsicle!" Sora replied bubbly.

Roxas nodded and walked with the duo to their lockers.

**IN SORA'S CLASS WITH KAIRI **

The class had a sub, so Kairi and Sora had set themselves up on pillows in the back of the room. **(It's one of those cool rooms where the teacher has you sit on pillows and stuff. Shush, it's my story.)**

"I still can't believe you haven't told him yet!" Kairi whispered.

"It's hard to say! He's been my best friend since we were in diapers," Sora whispered back.

"And you've been in love with him for forever! I've only been in love with Nami since last year! And I've managed to admit to her! And we've been friends just as long!"

"Gah! I dunno what to do!"

"You've been in love with him for forever now!"

"I know." Sora pulled his knees to his chest.

Kairi rubbed his back.

**Vibrate **went Kairi's phone

**My baby**

**Babe, Riku won't budge.**

_**Love,**_

_**Namine**_

**To: My baby**

**Neither will Sora! :/**

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

Kairi waited for Namine to text back. As usual, she didn't have to wait long.

**My baby**

**We need a better plan.**

_**Love,**_

_**Namine**_

**To: My baby**

**I'll text Roxas. You text Axel.**

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

**To: Roxy**

**Help us get them together.**

_**Love, **_

_**Kairi**_

**My baby**

**As you wish. **

_**Love,  
>Namine<strong>_

Kairi smiled and got the warm and fuzzies at that.

**Roxy**

**Fine. How?**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body**_

**To: Roxy**

**I don't know.**

_**Love, **_

_**Kairi**_

**Riku**

**Kai, wanna get lunch after school? I asked Sor and Roxy too. And Nami, and Ax.**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

"Perfect!" Kairi accidentally said out loud.

Sora looked up from his ball of misery and glanced at Kairi curiously.

"Oh, the lunch thing."

"Ah." He went back to moping.

**Roxy**

**Alright.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body**_

**To: Roxy**

**Get the lunch invite?**

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

**My baby**

**Something at lunch?**

_**Love, **_

_**Namine**_

**To: My baby**

**Make them sit by each other. Make sure it's a tight fit. It'll drive Riku's hormones nuts, especially with Sora in that skirt. **

_**Love,!**_

_**Kairi**_

**Roxy**

**Yea.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body**_

**WITH NAMINE AND RIKU (I've made them the same age, kay? And Axel is a coughPEDOcough year older than them.)**

Namine and Riku have set themselves up in the back of their study hall.

"Tell him, Ri!"

"No."

"Come on"

Riku just pulled out his iPod and turn the headphones all the way up so he didn't have to listen to her.

**To:Kai-chan**

**THE AUTHERESS ONLY SHOWED YOU THAT SO YOU KNOW HOW NAMINE HAS HER NAME STORED.**

**To: Ax**

**We need a plan.**

_**Love, **_

_**Namine**_

**Ax**

**What should we do?**

_**I love Roxas! Got it memorized?**_

**To: Ax**

**I dunno yet. But we'll think of something!**

_**Love,**_

_**Namine**_

Riku turned off his iPod and glanced over at Namine.

"Hey, wanna invite the gang to grab lunch after school?"

"Sure!"

"_This is perfect!" _She thought.

Riku proceeded to text his peeps.

**To: Ax**

**You got the message from Ri about lunch after school?**

_**Love, **_

_**Namine**_

**Ax**

**Yuhp.**

_**I love Roxas! Got it memorized?**_

**WHAT RIKU SENT TO SORA**

**To:Sor**

**Lunch after school?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**Sor:**

**Yea.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind will all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**AXEL GETS A PART TOO, DAMMIT!**

Axel lay chill in his car, cuz he has a work study seventh period, and doesn't actually have a job except on breaks and on the weekends, but it's his dad's company so he's still filthy rich and only does it to get out of school without lying. Yea. Axel's awesome.

**DING**

**Text From Nami**

**THE CONVERSATION THEY HAD**

**The Silver Haired Freak**

**Lunch after school?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: The Silver Haired Freak**

**Yea.**

_**I love Roxas! Got in memorized?**_

Riku didn't respond. Him and Axel were good friends, but in the general we-hate-eachother way.

Axel decided to shoot a quick text to Roxas.

**To:Roxas**

**I love you. :)**

_**I love Roxas! Got it memorized?**_

The blonde opted not to respond.

**Whew. At 7 pages in 12 pt Times New Roman, I've NEVER written anything this long in one document. Including school essays. I just couldn't find a good stopping point! Ah well.**

**Review?**

**First person to get EVERY SINGLE reference in this chapter gets a million kudo's and a pre-copy of the second chapter. (There's one in every text sig except Kairi's and Namine's, and some on the ringtones, one on a text, and even the title!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay lunch!**

**Also- I thought I should mention this.**

**Roxas, Sora, and Kairi are 15 and Sophomores. That's why none of them have cars.**

**Riku and Namine are 16 and Juniors.**

**Axel is 17 and a Senior. And pedoing on Roxas.**

Riku and Namine met Sora and Kairi outside of their last class. The girls went to Namine's car to head to the restaurant.

"Is Roxas riding with us?"

"Lemme text my twinsie!"

**To: Twinsicle**

**You riding with me and ri?**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**DING**

**Twinsicle**

**Nah, I'll ride with Ax.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

"Twinsicle is riding with Axel!"

**SAVE THE LAST DANCE FOR ME**

Roxas flipped open his phone and dialed Axel after texting Sora.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said cheerfully on the phone.

"Ax, you'll give me a ride, right?"

"Need you ask? I'm already outside."

"Bye!"

"Bye. I love you!"

Roxas flipped his phone close.

**BACK TO RIKU AND SORA**

"How was your day, Ku?" Sora asked, using that nickname he could only get away with when they were alone.

"Fine, kinda tired. Glad we're all getting together. Think Roxie will give in to Ax anytime soon?"

"Think hell will sprout roses?"

"Nah."

Both boys laughed and chatted all the way to the restaurant.

When they got there, they noticed no one else was there, so Riku just turned the car off and they sat there.

"Mmm, Sor?"

"Yeah?"

Riku stayed silent for a second, then said, "Never mind."

"Alright then."

They sat for a moment, each thinking of the other.

Eventually, Roxas and Axel pulled up.

"TWINSIE!" Both twins yelled and glomped each other.

In the background, Riku and Axel sweat dropped.

"Our ukes are awfully strange," Axel whispered to Riku.

Riku shoved him. Axel merely laughed.

"Let's go get a table!" Sora said bubbly. Him and his twin grabbed hands and walked into the restaurant. They sat down at one of those round booths in the back. Riku slid beside Sora and Axel beside Roxas.

After they ordered drinks for all of them, including the girls, Kairi and Namine showed up looking like they'd just had sex. Which they probably had.

Their usual waitress came up and said, "Lemme guess, you want to split it up with Namine and Kairi on one, the twins-" "TWINSIES!" the twins interrupted her. "the TWINSIES on one, and then Axel and Riku on separate ones."

Everyone nodded.

**VIBRATE **went Roxas's phone

**Kairi**

**Make Sora and Riku get closer. I'm about to complain about not having enough room and scoot over!**

_**Love,**_

_**Kairi**_

Axel got the exact same text.

"Ugh! I'm so squished! Scootch Axel!"

"Fine, fine, I'm scooting!"

Axel scooted over into Roxas, who scooted over into Sora, who scooted into Riku, who had no where to go, so Sora ended up way close too him.

Sora was blushing at how close they were, and Riku was begging his cock not to get erect from the close contact. Eventually he just thanked his lucky stars the table covered it and tried to ignore it. He shot off a text to the guilty parties.

**To: Kai**

**What the hell are you doing?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: Roxas**

**What are you doing?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: Flame Freak**

**The fuck, man?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

Sora shot off two texts, knowing who the masterminds were.

**To: Kairi**

**Stop it!**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**To: Namine**

**You stop it too!**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

Neither of them got any responses but snickers to their texts.

After they finished eating, Riku said he'd take the twins home. At the point, his dick had calmed down enough it couldn't be seen.

He dropped the twins off and went home. He had a red head to call.

**WITH KAIRI**

_**I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much**_

"Heellooo," Kairi answered her phone.

"The fuck was that earlier?" Riku growled into the phone

"Just trying to help you two get together!"

"I almost had to fuck him in that booth right there!"

"I think Sora'd much rather have the bathroom, or the backseat of your car if you couldn't wait till you got home."

"Fuck you."

"Neither of us swing that way, you know that."

"Ugh!"

Kairi heard the disconnect tone and laughed.

She glanced to Namine on her bed, who'd also just got off the phone.

"Baby, boys are so complicated."

"I know."

**WITH SORA AND ROXAS**

"Twin!"

"Yea twinsie?"

"Why did you do that to me and Riku?"

"You need to get together.

"You and Axel need to get together."

The blonde twin just glared at him and plopped down on his bed.

**LOOK! A DIVIDER! **

"_Oh Sora," Riku moaned._

_Sora bit the milky white skin on Riku's hip. "You like that, huh, ku?" Sora whispered against his skin._

_Riku grabbed the sheets with his hand and arched his back. "God yes!"_

_Sora giggled and bit a spot closer to Riku's cock, and slowly started to run his hand up and down the older boy's length._

_Riku was slowly losing his mind with Sora's ministrations._

_Sora kept biting and stroking till his mouth reached Riku's length. He slowly licked up it, with his hand trailing down behind his tongue_

"_Mmm Riku you taste so good!"_

_BRRIINNGGG _

"Fuck!" went Riku when he heard his alarm. "It was just a dream... Again." He banged his head against his pillows.

_**When you walk away**_

Riku glanced at his phone and saw it was Sora.

"Hey," he answered

"Rrriiii! Are you picking me and twinsicle up? Axel's skipping today."

"Why don't we skip too?"

"Alright! I'll force twinsie to go with Ax."

"It's a date!

"_Shit, why'd I say that? Note: Try to have Sora not call when horny. Stupid things may come out and he may never speak to me again."_

He went to get dressed, these thoughts still swirling in his head.

**WITH SORA**

"_It's a date"_

Sora blushed at that. He told Roxas to call Ax and tell him of the change in plans, then put on some jeans and a shirt.

He went outside to sit on his steps and wait for Riku. He was glad they were missing school, but upset Riku wouldn't be tying his tie today. It was a part of his mornings he looked forward to.

Riku pulled up to pick him up and Sora pranced in his usual way to plop himself gracefully down in the passenger seat.

Sora was still giddy from the "It's a date," comment and Riku was still beating himself up over it.

"So where do you wanna go Sora?"

"We could go swimming!"

"We don't have swim trunks."

"We could swim in our boxers!" _"And I could see you wet, and shirtless..."_

Riku gulped, hoping Sora didn't hear it. "Alright then," he said, congratulating himself on his voice not shaking. _"And I can try not to stare at that sexy ass..."_

The two continued their journey in silence. When they got to the beach, Sora jumped out of the car.

"Race ya!" He yelled, already running.

"Not fair!" Riku yelled after him.

Sora laughed and plopped down on the beach. When Riku got there, the silverette started stripping to his boxers. Sora ogled him for a second.

"_Is Sora... Nah, he couldn't be," _Riku thought. Aloud he said, "Sor, ya gonna get ready to swim?"

Sora pulled himself out of his daze and stuttered, "Y-yeah." _"Shit, why'd I stutter?"_

"_He's so adorable when he stutters. But why is he stuttering?"_

While both of them where thinking, Sora got undressed (and sneaked a look at Riku- Who wouldn't?) and hopped in the water.

"Coming, Riku?"

"_God I wish I was cumming in that sweet ass of yours- STOP THINKING THESE THINGS!"_

"Yeah!"

Riku went into the water and splashed Sora.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for cheating earlier!"

"Meany!" Sora declared as he splashed him.

About thirty minutes later, the boys were beginning to get tired and Sora ran onto the shore. Riku followed him and tackled him. The two boys started wrestling in the sand. As per usual, Riku pinned Sora to the ground.

"We haven't done this in a while, huh Sor? Riku said, looking down at the boy breathing hard under him. _"And I kinda wished we hadn't done it now," _He thought, feeling his blood rushing down.

"Yeah, we should do this more often!" Sora replied. _"If only because it's the only chance I have for you to be over me like this... And it'd be great if he was- Don't think along those lines Sor, that way lay dragons."_

Riku looked down at the boy, longing to kiss him. He rolled off his friend before he did something he might regret.

"Yeah, swimming is fun."

"I meant- nevermind."

Riku glanced at his friend, taking in his body, before turning away.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"We can't put our clothes on- or get into my car for that matter- with our boxers wet."

"Shit. I guess we could take them off?"

"_And reveal how god damn hard I am? Ugh." _

"I won't look, don't worry Ku."

"I wasn't," Riku replied, "I guess we could go in the bathroom and change." **(Yes, there's a bathroom on the beach.)**

"Okay!" the boy replied, picking up both their clothes and walking towards the aforementioned bathroom.

Both boys got in different stalls to get dressed.

Riku came out before Sora, holding his wet boxers and shirt in his hand, having not bothered to put his shirt back on.

Sora came out a minute or so later with his shirt back on. He glanced at the spacing out Riku, glad for the view and hoping Riku didn't catch him.

Riku pulled himself out of his daze and asked "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Riku and Sora walked to Riku's car, chatting about random things.

Once they got there Sora turned to Riku. "I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"Roxas decided to stop being a pompous ass and admitted he likes Axel back!"

"Bout time. Axel's been confessing his love for like, two years straight hasn't he?"

"Yeah! I think I was the one to finally push him to it!"

"Oh really?"

"I told him Axel might move on. Next time I bother him about it, which was yesterday before we went to bed because he was bothering me about something-"

"What was he bothering you about?" Riku interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. And then he told me him and Axel were dating!"

Riku sighed and decided to give up on the topic. "That's awesome."

**A/N: So what'd you think? I couldn't figure out how to write this. I HAD the AkuRoku moment written up for the second chapter... Then decided it should be a companion fic. It needs the kinks worked out, but it's mostly ready if y'all want it.**


End file.
